


A Sorta Fairytale

by Guinevak



Series: Kinder Universes [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Character, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Folklore, Scene Gone Mildly Wrong, Sexual Roleplay, Sheer self-indulgent nonsense, Treat, or whatever it's called when someone has to time out for a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: And if they have not died, they are living there to this very day.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Kinder Universes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Aromantic Characters Exchange





	A Sorta Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiamatsChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiamatsChild/gifts).



> Does this even count as fanfic anymore? Possibly not. Is that gonna stop me? Not in this case.

Then the farmer’s daughter was led to a chamber of the underground palace, spacious and comfortable. There she stayed for three days, quite alone, and at the end of the third day came the goblin once more to ask for her hand.

“It is true,” he said, “that the fairy folk have no hearts, and so I cannot love you as mortal men love their wives. Yet still I wish to wed you, and to dwell with you forever as a true and faithful partner, if only you could be content with that.”

He knelt before the farmer’s daughter, and took her hand so gently between his that the wicked claws never touched her. She saw with wonder that the tears stood in his eyes, and she put out her other hand and stroked his shaggy head.

“Fuck,” the goblin whispered, and let go of her hand to grope for the tissues. “I— sorry, I just— need a minute…” 

Jyn let the breath she’d been holding spill from her all in a rush. “Hey,” she murmured, “it’s okay. That’s fine.” She located the box, pulled out a couple of sheets and handed them to him. “You okay?”

“I’m okay. I just—” Cassian blew his nose awkwardly, then sat back on his heels with a sigh. 

“Got a little intense there,” she said. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah.”

Jyn reached out again to tuck his hair back behind his ears. She was still keyed up from the scene; she felt fragile and sparkling, her body ringing like a struck glass. 

“I do love you,” he said then, and Jyn thought: _oh_.

“I know,” she said gravely, bending to kiss his forehead. “Dumbass,” which got a faint chuckle.

“Even though.”

“Even though you don’t love me that way, because that’s not a thing for you. I know.” 

“I know you know.”

“It’s not less real,” she said. “It doesn’t _matter_ any less, just because it’s not flowers and obsession and swooning.”

“I do swoon sometimes,” Cassian said.

“That’s the blood rushing from your brain.”

He laughed again, a real laugh this time, brief and warm. “Well, yeah.”

Jyn took his face between her hands. “You are a beautiful, generous human being,” she told him, “and I love you.”

His mouth twitched. “Sap.”

Her turn to laugh. “Right then, if you want to be like that about it. Ravish me already.”


End file.
